


Picture

by 5Lifelines



Series: TsukaSen Is My Religion [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drabble, First Kiss, It's best if you've at least finished chapter 83 in the manga, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Lifelines/pseuds/5Lifelines
Summary: Senkuu is not a believer in final words.[Alternate canon for chapter 83]





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore this ship and honestly it needs more content! T__T  
Just doing my part by adding to the ship tag~ :)

Several footsteps and fading whispers make their way out of the cave, leaving the two young men alone. This was to be to their last moments together – or at the very least – the last time for a long while. So soon after the cave was bustling with people and idle chatter, it became very eerily silent and the room felt ever so painfully still. The reality of their situation was looming over their heads, but they both knew it was pointless to stall the inevitable. It didn’t mean however, that they had to dwell in sadness.

Tsukasa accepted death by Senkuu’s hand. Even if the scientist claimed he’d be able to bring him back through restoration post-petrifaction, he was still prepared to die with no hope of return. A cold sleep seemed like science fiction to him, but he trusted Senkuu. There honestly wasn’t anyone he trusted more with his life – or more so his death at this point. The long haired man laid down, following Senkuu with his eyes as the other prepared for Tsukasa’s cold sleep.

As Senkuu was getting things ready, he asked Tsukasa a series of questions. Most of the things coming out of his mouth were nonsensical, but it was calming in it’s own way. Perhaps he didn’t want Tsukasa to feel this would be the last conversation between them, maybe he didn’t want to get emotional, or it could be that this was a way for him to distract himself from what was in store? Regardless of his reasons, Tsukasa weakly responded to him with his wavering voice, happy to engage with the only person he’d ever truly considered a friend. Well, he supposed at this point, he could be seen as – at the very least – a friend to Senkuu. Oh, how he wished they could continue to grow their relationship, get into the younger mans mind, and his heart – that was surely hard to penetrate. Senkuu wasn’t exactly the kind of man to focus on thing such as romance – he remained hopeful anyway. With that, Tsukasa meekly called out to him.

“S – Senkuu…”

Senkuu kneeled next to Tsukasa, slightly hovering over him. Soft eyes looked up at him in a way that he wasn’t quite used to. Emotions weren’t exactly his strong suit, but it seemed like there was something – _many_ somethings really – that Tsukasa was holding back from him.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

He couldn’t hold back a snarky remark, it was in his character after all.

“Well, I guess that’s not possible yet is it? Seems I gotta go and make that next, huh? Creating a camera shouldn’t be too hard, not for me anyway.”

Tsukasa lightly chuckled at the shit-faced grin on Senkuu’s face. He really wouldn’t have him any other way. It was so nice to see him try his best to remain in good spirits, just for him. He really was an amazing person in his eyes.

“I’d like that. Maybe we could even take one together some day?”

“Kukuku, what are you, my boyfriend?”

Tsukasa smiled up at him and for a moment he felt his own heart stop. He quickly darted his eyes away from the man below him. He felt warmth on his cheeks and his mind started to wonder, but he wouldn’t dare let his mind continue to trail off while thinking about Tsukasa in that way – not with him staring directly at him. He cleared his throat before he continued to speak.

“Fine. Yeah, we can do that, if you want. You’re lucky I’m no longer a married man or I’d be in trouble.”

Still kneeling next to him Senkuu changed the subject. As he rambled on, Tsukasa used his remaining energy to move his hand from underneath the blanket and slowly raised it up to cup the side of Senkuu’s face. He stop talking mid-sentence as he felt Tsukasa guide his face to the other’s. He halted as they were now just inches away from one another. Wanting to allow Senkuu the option to reject him, if he didn’t wish to continue this. When he didn’t retract from his advances, he finally brought their lips together. Senkuu’s lips were surprisingly soft and pillowy in a world without lip balm. There lips pressed together gently, it was painfully clear to Tsukasa that Senkuu has never kissed another person before, but even with that realization he felt elated to be sharing this experience with him. With each parting of their lips, they’d soon reunite, each time more passionate than the last – there was almost a drunken quality to it, as they softly moaned into each other’s mouths and took each other in fully.

Tsukasa trailed his hand back down Senkuu’s arm and stopped as their hands met. They, at that point, mutually broke their kiss – looking into each other’s eyes as they panted quietly, trying to steady their breathing. Tsukasa gripped Senkuu’s hand, to the best of his ability, before opening his mouth.

  
“Senkuu… I…”

“Save it. Don’t act like we’re never gonna see each other again. You’re not getting rid of me that easily, got that? So, whatever you have to say can wait.”

Tsukasa nodded slightly and proceeded to close his eyes. For now, he was going to have to believe in Senkuu, especially if that meant he could share with him what was on his mind. He hoped the kiss would at the very least, speak for itself. It was time to leave his faith in the young scientist, if he wanted to have more time with him, create new experiences, and see what would become of the two in the future. That was something worth believing in. Something worth wanting to live for.

As Senkuu continued to speak, his voice became more and more faint, until eventually ceasing to be audible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, just wanted to do a little something for this ship.  
I wrote this after waking up so sorry if there were any errors.
> 
> If you are interested in speaking with other Dr. Stone fans/shippers, feel free to join our discord server! :)
> 
> <https://discord.gg/4NFWMxM>


End file.
